


Polishing Some Sparks

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You... [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chicago (City), Closet Sex, Everyone in this AU is a mobster, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Second Chances, Tags Are Hard, aged up cuphead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Cuppid "Cup/Cuphead" Kettle is a typical 22 year old boy trying to make it big in the big city after living years hidden in a small cottage in the forest in the country side with his brother and grandfather, slaving away at a typical casino as a waiter/bartender apprentice.Kingsley Dice is a not so typical man in his mid-30s who lived with drugs, booze, misery, and the mob all packed in the city since he was a child coning people with dice and card tricks as well as working in the Chicago city's underground of gangs and mobs as the Right-Hand-Man of a mysterious cruel man rightfully dubbed... "The Devil", and not to mention trying to maintain his boss' casino without any mishaps.Two never got along for a while but soon enough they managed... More then most would think...
Relationships: Cuphead/King Dice (Cuphead)
Series: Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771834
Kudos: 5





	Polishing Some Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Risking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332723) by [Hbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook). 



> King and Cup believe they have time for a quick ruffle in the storage closet of the casino, so many close calls I dare say ;3

Slight thumps and soft breaths can be heard is one would listen _very_ carefully pass all the cheering, the crying, the music of swinging jazz and the sounds of the casino's machines and tables like coin slots dinging and the dice smacking the green colored tables...   
And the same good hearing can easily notice it's from the single storage closet on the ground floor.   
Of course everyone is far to busy to even hear or care of those noises and it's location. 

The closet door slowly creaked open as a awfully handsome young man with busy light blonde locks flopped right all over his cute round face dressed head to toe in slightly messy formal wear like a dapper waiter at this establishment of sinners of the bottle and needles and gambling dept peeks around with his cocoa brown eyes, slowly but swiftly he crept out and headed to the bar without drawing much attention besides simple hellos to those who enjoy is company and face.   
A few minutes pass before a taller, a bit more aged, dapper black man dressed all proper in dark violet purple colors of a suit stepped out of the closet as well, grooming back his slick bleach snow white/light lavender hair as his beautiful gem green eyes scan around the room for any forms of stares at him. 

The two obvious to them guilty party locked eyes at one another as they go about their business around the casino, not out of embarrassment of what could've happened, not out of anger of fear... But just...pure _**excitement**_.   
The Devil's right-hand-man smirks down at the younger man making a raspberry cocktail, who in turn licks the edge of his upper row of teeth between customer/bartender chat. Both knowing the other outside _and_ inside, if you catch my drift~, knowing each others' weaknesses and dreams, understanding each word and their meanings, and always knowing more and more of their very own secret langue with just looks and movements. . . 

Cuppid "Cup/Cuphead" Kettle is a typical 22 year old boy trying to make it big in the big city after living years hidden in a small cottage in the forest in the country side with his brother and grandfather, slaving away at a typical casino as a waiter/bartender apprentice.

Kingsley Dice is a not so typical man in his mid-30s who lived with drugs, booze, misery, and the mob all packed in the city since he was a child coning people with dice and card tricks as well as working in the Chicago city's underground of gangs and mobs as the Right-Hand-Man of a mysterious cruel man rightfully dubbed... "The Devil", and not to mention trying to maintain his boss' casino without any mishaps. 

Two never got along for a while but soon enough they managed... More then most would think...

And _this_ is clear enough proof for the odd pair


End file.
